<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kitten by calamityqueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728078">Kitten</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/calamityqueen/pseuds/calamityqueen'>calamityqueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Artificial Penis, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, Orgasm Denial, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Robodick, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Spanking, Vader/Anakin angst ig, Vaginal Fingering, if maul can be written with a robodick so can Vader, there's gonna be a prequel to this im just lettin y'all know now, yes Vader has a sleeping tube in legends but for the purpouses of this fic he sleeps on bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:46:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/calamityqueen/pseuds/calamityqueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How can I write a summary when this is literally just porn?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader/Reader, Anakin Skywalker/Reader, Darth Vader/Original Female Character(s), Darth Vader/Reader, Darth Vader/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kitten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night crew was trickling in to start their shift by the time Vader had returned to his flagship. Out on a secret mission for his master, it felt like the quest was meant to specifically test his patience, (and it probably was, Vader admits begrudgingly in his head.) He needed to de-stress, to release his frustrations. And he knew just where to go to vent his anger.  Through the force, Vader sensed that you were still awake, working away in your office, long after your shift had ended. He huffed out a very Anakin-like laugh to himself as he walked down the corridors leading to your office. You always took every chance to overwork yourself while Vader was away, knowing you couldn’t get away with such disrespect to yourself and your body while he watched your every move, and the Sith Lord should have expected to find you hidden away in your office. It reminded him of the times before the suit, before the Empire, when he had friends and a family that cared for him. Now, all Vader had was you-- and he cherished you like you were the most sacred treasure in the galaxy. </p><p>“Kitten,”  you were startled from your work-headspace at the deep base of Vader’s voice. You were in so deep in your work that you didn’t even hear the door to your office open. </p><p>“Welcome back, Lord Vader,” you smiled at him from your seat, and whatever was left of his heart fluttered at your loving gaze, “Is there anything I can do for you?” </p><p>“Your shift ended hours ago, had it not?” he asked, and you flushed, caught red-handed once again. Saying nothing, you turned your gaze from him back to your datapad. </p><p>“Kitten, how many times have I ordered you to stop overworking yourself?” Vader stepped closer to your desk, his gloved hand tilting your gaze to his emotionless mask. Your response was a quiet, “too many times, my lord,” and Vader’s sigh was audible through the ventilator, “I don’t want my little pet hurting herself working too hard. You are one of the greatest officers the Empire has; I fully expect the Emperor to promote you soon.” you flush under his praise, “You deserve to rest, Y/n.” He extended his hand to you, and you took it immediately, rising from your desk chair.</p><p>“Now, Kitten,” Vader raised his other hand to stroke your cheek, and you leaned into his touch, “let us retire to my quarters. My mission was quite frustrating. Perhaps you could help me soothe my irritation?” </p><p>Your breath caught in your throat, knowing all too well what he meant, “Of course, my Lord,” you nodded letting your mighty lord of the Empire lead you to his personal chambers. <br/>»»————-　★　————-««<br/> “Take everything off for me, Kitten,  Daddy wants to see you,” Vader commanded the moment you entered his quarters. He shut and locked the door behind him, ensuring what was to come would be uninterrupted. </p><p>You quickly followed his orders, removing your standard-issue officer uniform, as well as your breast band and panties-- knowing when Vader says everything, he means everything.  </p><p>“Good girl,” Vader cooed, setting his gloved hands on your waist and pulling you to his chest, the deep base of his voice sent a shiver racking through your body, and you could feel the wetness pool between your thighs, “always so obedient for me, Kitten.”</p><p>“Only for you, daddy,” you sigh, caressing the cheek of his mask. He leans into your touch, as if he could feel your gentle brush of fingers over his own skin. He touched his helmet to your forehead, his form of a kiss, and you squeaked when his gloved hands groped your ass. The squeak turned into a moan when he brought his hand down to strike it.   </p><p>“Lay on the bed, legs spread little one,” his gloved hands came down on your ass again, rubbing the stinging skin briefly before releasing your form, and you quickly scampered to the bed, laying out just like he asked you to. </p><p>Vader’s gloved hands were cold against the heated skin of your thighs as they skimmed over the sensitive skin, on track to meet your soaked core. A pleasured rumble emanated from deep in the Sith Lord’s chest, and it sent delicious shockwaves through you. A pathetic whine escaped you when the tips of his gloves grazed your clit, using all of your strength to stay still and behave for your daddy. </p><p>“Yes Y/n, you’re behaving so good for me, kitten,” Vader chuckled, and your face burnt red when you realized you said that last part out loud. “And since you’re behaving so good…” you mewled as he sunk one gloved finger into your pussy. “Always so tight for me, aren’t you, Kitten?” </p><p>“Yes, yes daddy-” you moaned as he slid another finger inside you, the coarse leather enhancing your pleasure. You felt the coil of arousal tightening harshly, and you fisted the sheets above your head, a mewl of pleasure erupted from you. </p><p>The mewl turned into a whine when Vader removed his fingers, halting your bliss. The hand that was in your pussy slapped your thigh, “On your hands and knees, pet,” Vader ordered, removing the piece of armor that covered his crotch and pulling down the zipper of his suit to release the artificial cock, already hard and leaking synthetic pre-cum. You got into position, sliding your front to the bed so your ass was raised in the air, just how he liked it. </p><p>“Good girl,” Vader grunted, squeezing one of your lobes before another pleasurable spank came down onto the already-red skin, and with no forewarning, slammed into you. You pushed your face into the mattress to cover your scream of pleasure as the Sith Lord set a punishing pace, taking out all of the stressors of his mission on your pliant body. </p><p>“So good for me, Kitten,” Vader groaned, another slap coming down on your ass, “so obedient, so strong. The only competent officer on this ship. When we take down this rebellion, you will rule the galaxy by my side-- my sweet girl, my Empress.” He pulled your head out of the blankets by your hair, your loud moan echoed through his chamber. Your heart fluttered at Vader’s words, but you couldn’t dwell on them-- words that were likely spur-of-the-moment and hollow promises. </p><p>“Daddy, oh Vader, I’m--” your warning of impending orgasm was cut off by a shriek as his artificial cock hit that special place that had you seeing stars. It was almost painful to hold off your release until you got his permission, but you were a good girl, and you held back for him. </p><p>“Cum for me now, Kitten,” you could almost hear the growl below his helmet, and you fell apart at his word. “Good girl, little one, that’s it, let go for Daddy.” </p><p>His release came a few thrusts later, the synthetic cum filling you up. Vader stayed nestled inside you for a few moments, the breathing from his respirator a soothing rhythm as you came down from your high. When he pulled out, he quickly put himself away, and left for a brief moment to retrieve a washcloth, cleaning you of the oddly cold liquid. </p><p>“Y/n,” Vader addressed you, throwing the rag to the side before moving to lie on the bed. You knew it must have been uncomfortable for him, with the bulkiness of his suit, but he never showed any signs of discomfort. “I… I meant everything. I haven’t felt this… this compassion for someone… in a very long time. I want you to rule the galaxy with me, once the rebellion is crushed. I have lost so, so much, and you are all I have left, little one.” his usually booming voice was quiet, as if this moment would be broken if he spoke too loud. The voice almost reminded you of someone you once knew-- someone you loved. </p><p>Tears built up in your eyes, and you scooted closer to his body, cupping his masked face in your hands, and you pressed a soft kiss to the ventilator, where his mouth would be. </p><p>“You have me, Lord Vader. I am yours and yours alone,” you whispered, a tear escaping your eyes, and his gloved hand was there to catch it, swiping it off your cheek, “I love you.”</p><p>A garbled noise escaped the ventilator, one you registered as a happy laugh that also brought back memories of life before the Empire-- before Vader. “I love you too, my Kitten.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I plan on writing a prequel to this that's Pre-Vader! Anakin X Reader oh boy y'all get ready for the angst for that</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>